Pokedex Holder 2 generacion
by Orange el futuro campeon
Summary: Ha pasado mucho tiempo y nuestros amigos han formado familias conoce a los hijos de los Dex apariencia,Personalidad,y sus secretos.One-Shot pero si quieren ver el fic lean Los dex holder del mañana .


**Hola chicos como está disculpas por no actualizar mi perfil pero tengo 2 razones:**

**inspiración****.**

** .**

**Tengo un proyecto para el futuro y es: UNIVERSIDAD.**

**Pero por ahora les dejo este One-Shot y les invito a leer los otros 2.Y sin nada mas que decir aquí va:**

**PokeDex Holder 2 Generacion.**

Han pasado años desde que la ultima amenaza al mundo Pokemon fue tiempos de paz llegaron en todas las . Nuestros amigos los Dex holders crecieron y formaron familias

SPECIALSHIPPING

Después de que el peligro acabara,Red comenzó a ver a Yellow de otra manera sentía necesidad de verla todos los días,comenzaba a experimentar celos con cualquier chico que le hablara,tenia sueños sobre ella pero finalmente se dio cuenta de que estaba enamorado de és de enredos,momentos vergonzosos, Red y Yellow se casaron y poco tiempo después...Yellow quedo embarazada.

Después de varios meses su hijo nació y después de varios años así son sus características:

Su nombre es heredado el cabello rubio de su madre,tenia ojos color rojos como Red y ademas es muy idéntico a vestimenta es la misma ropa que Red solo que de color personalidad es igual a la de Red solo que un poco mas tímido como Yellow.

Les contare un secreto de Orange...el esta enamorado de una de sus amigas...Jane.

OLDRIVALSHIPPING

Gree y Blue no perdieron el tiempo después de que Orange nació tuvieron una hija llamada Jane ella tenia el cabello largo y marrón como Blue,tiene los ojos verdes de Green y una personalidad es seria y madura como la de su lleva puesto una chaqueta color café y unos jeans del mismo color,también usa a su belleza muchos intentan conquistarla pero Jaen siempre los rechaza una y otra ves pero a pesar de esto es una gran amiga y siempre esta cuando se necesita. esta enamorada de alguien que empieza con G y termina con y... lo veremos después.

MANGAQUESTSHIPPING

Como era de esperarse Gold y Crystal tuvieron una hija del mismo año que Orange y Jane se llama Celene tiene el cabello corto de color negro igual que Gold pero unos cuantos cabellos los tiene de color azul como su ojos son de color caracteriza por ser tímida, reflexiva, serena, muy educada, bondadosa y algo una capucha de color azul celeste, una chaqueta del mismo color y pantalones azul secretamente enamorada de Orange desde que eran pequeños,cada vez que Orange o este le habla o esta muy cerca de ella se sonroja y en ocasiones se desmaya.

FRANTICSHIPPING

Ruby y Sapphire no tardaron para darse cuenta de sus verdaderos hecho fueron los primeros en casarse y después de 2 años tuvieron un hijo llamado Ryunosuke. se parece a Ruby solo que tiene los ojos de su destaca por su actitud de un chico frío, severo, antipático, orgulloso ,sobresale en los combates y no le gustan los concursos y tiene un sentido de supervivencia si se llega a perder en cualquier medio natural y puede afrontar todo tipo de viste con una chaqueta negra y unos jeans,también lleva unos guantes como los de Ruby y su camisa es de color blanca y lleva como símbolo una flama azul y el rival numero 1 de Orange y esta enamorado de Celene aunque nunca lo ha demostrado.

COMMONERSHIPPIN

Diamond y Platinum tuvieron una hija llamada es igual a platinum pero su color de cabello es negro igual que vestimenta es igual a la de Platinum solo que no lleva el una chica amable y cariñosa pero un poco presumida debido a que suelo comprarse otro tipo de ropa costosa o llevar accesorios como anillos,aretes o collares de metales enamorada de Ryunosuke. a ella le gustaría que fuera un poco menos frió.

AGENCYSHIPPING

Black y Withe tuvieron un hijo al que lo nombraron Gray por la combinación de los colores de sus nombres negro mas blanco =gris y gris en ingles es físico se basa en ser igual que Black pero su cabello es de color un uniforme de manga larga gris con placas de metal en la parte que alcanzó el dorso de las manos, así como una chaqueta gris con adornos de color blanco y el cuello .Se caracteriza por tener un carácter muy efusivo y alegre a la vez de energético suele ser sociable, trabajador, constante, responsable, fuerte y soñador esta perdidamente enamorado de Akemi tanto que colecciona fotos de ella en un albun.

Estos 6 hijos ya tienen 12 años y les espera una viaje lleno de retos,peligros,sorpresas,amor y mucho mas.

**Aquí**** termina el One-Shot ¿Que si puedo hacer un fic sobre ellos? mmm tal vez si dejan sus ****Review ****para saber si lo pensare.**

**les invito a leer mi otro One-Shot llamado fic sera el ultimo de la semana ya que tuve tiempo de hacerlo en 30 minutos.**

**Hice al hijo de Red como un varón debido a que muchos al personaje principal de cualquier serie o cualquier cosa le toca niñ ña por aquí niña por alla.2 de 10 hay niño y eso si tienen una hermana gemela.¿Que acaso el planeta en el futuro sera poblado solo de mujeres? Sin ofender.**

**¿Pregunta del fic que hijo te agrado mas?**

**Chao.**


End file.
